


exo goes to 2buy

by gxbriela



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Drunk Texting, EXO in Dubai, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Multi, OH AND YIXING IS IN THE CHAT OK, Texting, also everything is kinda canon compliant if you want it to be, anyway it's CUTE you guys it'll be nice and heartwarming, at a point, i'm not sure as to what they did exactly and when they did it but still, idec how canon or not this is ........ he's in the chat, it's kinda cute really it's not too much of a deal, text fic, they're kinda gay but that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxbriela/pseuds/gxbriela
Summary: exo went on a trip to dubai, and they're having a lot of work-unrelated fun together -- kyungsoo misses them though, so he creates a group chat for updates.ORthey're all dorks. there's nothing else to say.





	exo goes to 2buy

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!!! it's been a while since i posted something and it's actually my first time posting a exo fic *and* a text fic so,, yay for firsts?
> 
> i'm in a good mood purely by knowing exo is having fun together and relaxing a bit so i thought why not put that in a fun text fic. so here i am. LESGO.

Dubai Trip Updates

15/01/18

21:26

  
  
Ksoo created chat

Ksoo added minseokie

Ksoo added YOngdae

Ksoo added kaikaitalk

Ksoo added baaaaaeeeek

Ksoo added pcyeolie

Ksoo added yxng

Ksoo added s.u.h.o

Ksoo added OH!!!sehun

 

Ksoo: Guys

Ksoo: You probably won't land anytime soon I think? But still, I just wanted to create this group chat already so that when you do you'll be able to update us asap

yxng: being confused about exo's schedules is my life summed up

yxng: ugh I want to comeback with you already fml

yxng: I miss you guysssssss

Ksoo: Miss you too hyung :-(

 

Dubai Trip Updates

16/01/18

07:32

 

baaaaaeeeek: ooooo

baaaaaeeeek: new group chat !!!!!

baaaaaeeeek: even though we already have like !!!!!!!

baaaaaeeeek: literally ten of these !!!!!

Ksoo: Do we?

pcyeolie: almost literally I think

s.u.h.o: tbh I think there are...11 groupchats

Ksoo: Well..... now there's 12

yxng: 12 groupchats! now we can divide them into groupchats-K and groupchats-M and sing overdose! then ignore the M ones after a while. lmao.

s.u.h.o: ……

kaikaitalk: …

YOngdae: TOO SOON

Ksoo: The lmao at the end I'm cryingmjdkl

pcyeolie: lmaoooooooooofksdjgkdsklv

baaaaaeeeek: MISS U YIXING HYUNG

s.u.h.o: AND U COMPLAIN ABOUT MY JOKES FML WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO GET SOME RECOGNITION ON THIS GC

baaaaaeeeek: ...

baaaaaeeeek: ANYWAYS

baaaaaeeeek: we just arrived btw we're tired af 

kaikaitalk: But everything went alright in the trip

OH!!!sehun: except for minseok hyung because he literally kept studying and now he can barely open his eyes

yxng: wtf did he do that

OH!!!sehun: god knows

baaaaaeeeek: he's out of his mind i think it's the old age

pcyeolie: BAEKHYUN FFS

baaaaaeeeek: what?? u know hyung doesnt check his phone and when he does it'll be too spammed he wont read a thing

YOngdae: lmao true

s.u.h.o: ... yes

 

Dubai Trip Updates 

16/01/18

08:50

  
  
minseokie: first of all I'M NOT THAT MUCH OLDER THAN YOU BAEKHYUN FUCK OFF

minseokie: second... hi Kyungsoo hi Yixing I miss u both wish you'd come instead of Baekhyun xxxx

baaaaaeeeek: ouch

minseokie: you asked for it sorry

pcyeolie: LMAOOOOOO MINSEOK HYUNG wild

kaikaitalk: The air in Dubai changed him

s.u.h.o: I wonder if the air in Dubai will make you guys laugh at my jokes? maybe? once?

s.u.h.o: just maybe

OH!!!sehun: if you start telling good jokes then yes why not

s.u.h.o: .... I didn't raise you like this

Ksoo: I'll take the blame for that one..we all influenced Sehun in something

pcyeolie: hyung i laugh at your jokes though???

baaaaaeeeek: u literally turn to me everytime andksfaf,sla

Ksoo: Wtf was that

baaaaaeeeek: ksufkfk

baaaaaeeeek: aadjankcm

pcyeolie: i took his phone i cant go through this

pcyeolie: suho hyung

pcyeolie: i love u

pcyeolie: dont listen to baekhyun hes stupid x

s.u.h.o: why do I feel like I shouldn't say I love you back so caringly

yxng: are u rly asking

s.u.h.o: idek anymore actually

s.u.h.o: anyway

s.u.h.o: we're headed to the water fountain show now, alright? we'll send pics

OH!!!sehun: there'll probably be tons of updates on social media which will be better than the pictures we take tho

OH!!!sehun: but yeah we'll send pics

 

Dubai Trip Updates

16/01/18

11:40

 

baaaaaeeeek: I HAVE MY PHONE BACK FINALYLYFYSJK

Ksoo: You only got it back now?????

baaaaaeeeek: kyungsoo,,,,, SWEETIE,,......

baaaaaeeeek: HAVE U SEEN HOW BIG CHANYEOL IS WTF IM SCARED OF HIM BEATING MY ASS

kaikaitalk: He would've

YOngdae: he REALLY would've

pcyeolie: i wouldve

baaaaaeeeek: my point EXACTLY

baaaaaeeeek: i tried to change chanyeols name to something funny abt his height like .. tall giant baby maybe? but i cant cuz no admin privileges

baaaaaeeeek: do it for me kyungsoo

Ksoo: No?

Ksoo: Chanyeol hyung will literally slap me?

Ksoo: It'll HURT?

pcyeolie: aww kyungsoo id never slap u

Ksoo: Because I'd never do something to get slapped

kaikaitalk: wouldnt u tho

OH!!!sehun: he totally would

yxng: he probably already HAS

YOngdae: chanyeol is a weakass bitch

YOngdae: he's big? sure, yeah

YOngdae: but he's smol at heart

pcyeolie: …

 

pcyeolie left

 

YOngdae: I've proven my point

baaaaaeeeek: i hate him

kaikaitalk: u literally love him so much it turned to hate

 

Ksoo added pcyeolie

 

baaaaaeeeek: true

pcyeolie: what

baaaaaeeeek: nothing

baaaaaeeeek: .

baaaaaeeeek: :DDD

 

pcyeolie changed his name to ihatebaekhyun

 

ihatebaekhyun: now that sums me up better

baaaaaeeeek: :(

ihatebaekhyun: luv u xxxx

baaaaaeeeek: literally u just

baaaaaeeeek: fine ill just accept the amount of love im offered

 

Dubai Trip Updates

16/01/18

12:52

 

minseokie: ok wow this chat is a mess

minseokie: anyway WE JUST WATCHED THE FOUNTAIN THING

s.u.h.o: it!!!!!! was!!!! awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

baaaaaeeeek: it went like tutututu POWER and then water came UP and DOWN and WOOOOO

ihatebaekhyun: thats what fountains do isnt it though go up and down

baaaaaeeeek: let me live?

ihatebaekhyun: love u

Ksoo: What about the pictures???? I didn't get the time to look it up online

kaikaitalk: [1 picture attachment]

yxng: that's a selfie

kaikaitalk: isn't it a picture?

yxng: … fuck off

kaikaitalk: <3

ihatebaekhyun: [1 video attachment]

ihatebaekhyun: there u go ksoo

OH!!!sehun: It was really really awesome

s.u.h.o: jokes aside, I'm really proud of you guys alright?

s.u.h.o: that's the result of our hard work and it's really nice to see

ihatebaekhyun: we're proud of you too, hyung

ihatebaekhyun: we couldn't have gone this far without you

baaaaaeeeek: we really couldnt have

Ksoo: I wish I'd been there :(

Ksoo: Where are you guys off to now?

YOngdae: hotel

minseokie: We'll rest and then drink something later

minseokie: hopefully

yxng: calm ur drunk ass minseok hyung

minseokie: I'm literally unable to?

minseokie: Also I don't want to

 

Dubai Trip Updates

16/01/18

17:53

 

ihatebaekhyun: HI GUYS BAEKHYUN HERE

ihatebaekhyun: IM SHARING A ROOM WTH YEOL AS USUAL SO I GOT HIS PHONE WHILE HES IN THE SHOWER

ihatebaekhyun: "why would you do that baekhyun" YOU MIGHT ASK

ihatebaekhyun: ID DO THAT IN ORDER TO

 

ihatebaekhyun changed his name to baekhyunisthebestILOVEHIM

 

baekhyunisthebestILOVEHIM: do this

baekhyunisthebestILOVEHIM: now if you'll excuse me i gotta act it out

baaaaaeeeek: awwww yeol thats so sweet of u

baaaaaeeeek: i love public displays of affection

baaaaaeeeek: ily2 [heart eyes emoji]

OH!!!sehun: what a mess

YOngdae: it's Baekhyun, what'd you expect

kaikaitalk: ^

OH!!!sehun: well yeah

 

Dubai Trip Updates

16/01/18

20:31

 

minseokie: are you guys off to the bar already

minseokie: I need to know it's for my phd

Ksoo: Who are you sharing a room with hyung?

minseokie: jongdae

minseokie: but he's still showering cause he can't bother to be on time

s.u.h.o: I'm pretty sure Jongin and Sehun already went ahead

kaikaitalk: We did

OH!!!sehun: baek hyung is already kinda

yxng: ur kidding

OH!!!sehun: hyung you know he has a low tolerance for alcohol its so funny

baekhyunisthebestILOVEHIM: WHERES BAEKHYUN I LOST HIM

baekhyunisthebestILOVEHIM: actually that was on purpose

baekhyunisthebestILOVEHIM: ah fuck i still hadnt noticed my name in here i hate him

 

baekhyunisthebestILOVEHIM changed his name to pcyeolie

 

pcyeolie: too lazy to write the other one again

pcyeolie: but seriously wheres baekhyun i went to the bathroom

pcyeolie: also whats taking you so long i thought youd be the first one here @minseokie

minseokie: I thought no one had arrived yet:( I was already ready

kaikaitalk: Come down already hyunggggg

minseokie: Going

 

Dubai Trip Updates

16/01/18

21:31

 

s.u.h.o: where ARE you guys

baaaaaeeeek: neanrj theh abr

Ksoo: Hah

baaaaaeeeek: wharh are hiou laguhgin at kygnsoo

Ksoo: Sorry English is not my first language

baaaaaeeeek: fcjg yui

yxng: LMAO PLEASE FILM HIM

s.u.h.o: why won't anyone answer me ffs

pcyeolie: hyugn

pcyeolie: were close tothe bar

pcyeolie: itsmall down her you llfind us

s.u.h.o: ... fine

kaikaitalk: [1 video attachment]

kaikaitalk: HE'S SO FUNNY

kaikaitalk: Gotta register it so we can use it against him later

Ksoo: He'll delete it from your phones he always does

kaikaitalk: Does he? ;)

 

Dubai Trip Updates

16/01/18

23:11

 

baaaaaeeeek: yougysyyfsjfkj i lvoe you so mjcyhjhh

baaaaaeeeek: idbe nothgun without ytuy 

baaaaaeeeek: yixign hyung i missygiuyuuyyyyyuuuu s omuchhhghshfhhshh

baaaaaeeeek: i wabtn all 9of su toegther agian:(((((((

 

baaaaaeeeek changed the name of the group to WEAREORN WE ARE ESGXXOOOOO OT9 FIRECER

 

baaaaaeeeek: wnow if youklgkl excus enme

baaaaaeeeek: illdrink wtuh minseokeiu hyugn

 

WEAREORN WE ARE ESGXXOOOOO OT9 FIRECER

17/01/18

00:42

 

YOngdae: BAEKHUTYN PASSED OUT

OH!!!sehun: saw it coming big time

s.u.h.o: everyone else was kinda bad too

s.u.h.o: except us three lmao

s.u.h.o: I took Jongin and Yeol back to theirs a while back but they slept right away

s.u.h.o: that's the leader's burden kids

OH!!!sehun: don't even start hyung you were having a blast

s.u.h.o: ... yes

 

WEAREORN WE ARE ESGXXOOOOO OT9 FIRECER

17/01/18

08:54

 

yxng: MY BODY HURTS FROM LAUHGING

yxng: I love you guys so much omg when we get together we'll drink our asses off

yxng: except baek

yxng: nah im kidding he's the joy of the party

 

WEAREORN WE ARE ESGXXOOOOO OT9 FIRECER

17/01/18

10:32

 

baaaaaeeeek: dont talk about it

 

baaaaaeeeek changed the name of the group to Nothing Ever Happened

baaaaaeeeek changed the name of the group to What Happens In Dubai Stays In D

 

YOngdae: stays in D

baaaaaeeeek: shut up i couldnt fit the whole sentence

 

pcyeolie changed the name of the group to #neverforget

 

pcyeolie: ;)

kaikaitalk: Do u regret making this groupchat already hyung @Ksoo

Ksoo: Sort of but

Ksoo: I'll probably keep making them

OH!!!sehun: please do

OH!!!sehun: it's the joy of being maknae

OH!!!sehun: seeing my hyungs embarrass themselves

kaikaitalk: It warms my heart also

yxng: it warms all of china's hearts i think

minseokie: and Korea's

 

baaaaaeeeek changed the name of the group to baekhyun's impact

 

yxng: ...

minseokie: ...

kaikaitalk: sure hyung

kaikaitalk: if that makes you feel better

YOngdae: lmao

YOngdae: ily guys

pcyeolie: but please leave alcohol away from the agenda for a while

s.u.h.o: I second that

s.u.h.o: Dubai's name was updated from 2buy to 2drink

 

pcyeolie left

baaaaaeeeek left

OH!!!sehun left

yxng left

kaikaitalk left

minseokie left

YOngdae left

Ksoo left

 

s.u.h.o: Well,

s.u.h.o: fine

s.u.h.o: ... Dubye


End file.
